The Future Ahead of Her
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: The future is now safe from the androids, and now, to celebrate, Bulla's graduating class is throwing a father daughter dance. It would be great for anyone who had a father. For Bulla, that's not the case. The arrival of Goten at the dance makes Bulla's night. As they both catch up, their lives will be changed. AGES ARE NOT FAR APART (AU) M for future chapters.


**AN: Well, another story. This one will be just for fun. Enjoy. Plus, this is an AU of an AU, I think. The ages will be mixed up a bit, so if you get confused, ask me. I don't want to have to explain myself unless needed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Bulla! Stop complaining and hold still!" Bulma chastised her daughter. She had burned herself yet again as the girl pulled her head down to look at her phone. She didn't understand why; the phone was off, nothing to be seen.<p>

"Mom, why? I don't even want to go." The teenager mumbled, frowning deeply. In fact, she dreaded the event today. It hurt her.

"Honey, Trunks is going with you. Be happy." Bulma softened her voice, feeling her daughters hurt. She felt her daughters heart throb brokenly at the thought of going to a father-daughter dance with her brother. She let down another curl that fell beautifully down her back.

"I know, but... People know he's my brother." Tears formed at the corner of her aqua blue eyes. She never met her father. Just like Trunks hadn't. The androids had taken that away from her the moment they had gotten bored. Too bad it was her brother who killed them. She didn't even get to help. Gohan wouldn't train her the way he trained her brother, and her mother wouldn't let her go to the future with him, either.

"I know. This is your last chance to go, though. You promised me you'd go with it. This means more to your brother than you may know." Another curl dropped, getting a sigh from the older woman. This was over all to soon. She wanted to be able to curl her beautiful daughters hair forever. This was going to be a once in a life time thing for her sweet baby girl. She had her after Vegeta had died.

It made her heart tear thinking about how her husband had died brutally. He was full of pride, yes, but she knew that deep inside, he had felt something for this family that he had made. The only thing was, was that he hadn't realized that he had left Bulma with child, a little girl that would grow up without him. Shaking her head, she came back to the present. "Bulla, I'm done with your hair. Let's go get your dress in." She stepped back as Bulla got up.

Bulla had to mask her sadness for the sake of her mother. She did know that this meant a lot to her brother, who had been waiting for this moment forever. Well, since the beginning of the year. He was the one who had suggested that he go with Bulla when the topic came up. It was originally her mother who had volunteered to go with her. That had been shot down immediately when Bulla had ran away, fighting back tears.

After an hour had passed, Bulma had decided to go and check on her little demi-Sayian princess. She had been on her bed, face in her pillows, silently doing nothing. No tears had been on her perfectly sculpted face. At times like those, it surprised Bulma at how much her little girl was like her father. Wouldn't show any emotion but anger. Only few times has Bulla been caught with a single tear falling.

After talking for a bit, after Bulma telling the teen that Trunks would take her, Bulla had reluctantly agreed. Many times had the fiery bluenette wanted to take that back. She would stick out. It seemed that everyone else had a father but her. She did stay strong, throughout it. The shopping that came with it had lit her up. She couldn't say no to the thrill that she got with every new outfit that she got. The dress that she had picked out was a magnificent one.

It was a deep red mermaid dress that sparkled in the light. it showed skin in the back, covering back up before it reached her butt. It flared out at that spot, curving back eventually until it reached her ankles. A pair of red pumps were purchased with them. It had tears in both the mother and daughters eyes. It cost a small fortune though. They were happy with avery dollar spent on it.

On the way to her room, where the dress awaited, Bulma rested her hand at the base of her daughters back. "You're going to look dashing at the dance." She had one beautiful daughter that she was grateful for. Nothing in the world could ever replace her two smart children. Nothing.

When they entered the room, Bulla made haste to her dress, stripping along the way. Sadness couldn't and wouldn't ever get in the way of her love for looking amazing in clothes. Her problems were momentarily forgotten. The only thing left for her to think about was that dress. Pulling it off the hanger, she rushed back to her mother, handing it to her. Bulla slipped into the dress as her mom held it. The shoes came on next.

"Honey, we need to put your hair up. I've got just the idea." With that, Bulma rushed back to the bathroom, returning with a deep red flower clip. With great concentration, she clipped her daughters hair up, leaning back to look at it. With a serious look gracing her face, she studied Bulla's hair. After a minute, she nodded her head once, giving her daughter a big smile and two thumbs up. "Beautiful!"

Leading her teen to the mirror, she stood back. Bulla's face transformed into a radiant one. Bulma's heart jumped at Bulla's elated expression. Her daughter was at her full light when she was smiling her darling smile. Her daughter looked gorgeous. Even Bulla thought so.

The dress hugged her curves in al the right places, with enough shimmer to look mystical. The strapless top showed her deep collar bone, and with her hair swept the the side, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Bulma couldn't stress how much that was true. Trunks had his fathers facial looks, while Bulla had his attitude. Together, both of her children were their father.

There was a knock at the door, and when both heads looked in that direction, a dashing Trunks stood leaning in the doorway. His shirt was white, and he had a black vest over it. The deep red tie contrasted nicely with the crisp shirt. He had let his hair grow out to a long length. He hated leaving it long. He let it grow because his sister liked him the most when it was long. So for this special occasion, he did it for her. He had it tied at the nape of his neck, strands falling messily on either side of his face. Even though he looked like his father in some ways, other ways, he didn't. His light shade of blue eyes were from his mother and grandmother. The color of his hair came from his grandfather.

"How's my handsome boy doing?" Bulma cooed, walking up to him. Man, did he look dashing in a suit. Her baby boy... She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Fine, mom. But the dance is about to start." He answered, smiling. "Ready, sister?"

"Hn." came her reply.

"Bulla, whats wrong?" Trunks asked, assuming his big brother role, even though his sister was 19. He had an idea of what it was.

"I just don't see why they have to do the dances. I mean, I don't see why they _have _to put on the dances. We already graduated." Bulla looked away.

"Hey, Bulla," Trunks said, turning her to face him, "the androids took that away from you."

She didn't feel like talking about it anymore. "Hey, its almost time to go. Lets go."

* * *

><p>After all the pictures were taken, which were a lot, they loaded up into the limo, heading in the direction of the school dance. All was quiet in in the space. All attempts at trying to make conversation failed, and the ride was finished in silence. Once at the dance, Trunks got out, going around to the other side, opening the door for Bulla. He held out an arm and she took it.<p>

Seeing all the fathers and daughters made her want to run and cry. She held her ground. All talking ceased as Bulla and Trunks were spotted. All gazes burned holes in her. She started fidgeting. She knew they'd notice. "Trunks, lets go!" She whispered, looking up at him. He was smiling, meeting each gaze with ease. How could he do this? Feel like that?

"It'll be alright, sis. Just stay calm." He squeezed her with reassurance.

"Trunks!" Came a familiar voice. Way to familiar and obnoxious.

"Chichi! How are you?" Trunks exclaimed. He looked like he could stand her, which Bulla couldn't get.

As they talked, Goten came up. "Bulla!" The raven haired Sayian said, hugging Bulla. At the contact, she lit up.

"Goten! How are you?" She replied, hugging him back. Her heart raced a bit.

"Great! And you? Looking beautiful." Goten added, looking her over.

"Thanks you. Stunning yourself, as always." She said back. She was really glad someone was here, other than her brother, that she knew wouldn't judge her.

"Thank you." His grin broadened at her complement.

Maybe this wouldn't be a bad night after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the first chapter is up. I hope you all liked. Any questions? Leave a review. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
